MUTUAL FEELINGS
by Ria-Suki
Summary: TSUJIAI AND NINA SHARED THEIR MUTUAL FELINGS HE? READ IT!


'It isn't mine but I wish it is, it's just that my heart will be with them forever'  
  
Dabble Dabble!!  
  
I just finished the ultra Maniac Series and I really thought that the story was kinda cliff-hanger. Hehe so I decided to create a fic for continuation of the series.. Well I really want to be a producer or kinda.. Script writer for anime's  
  
This is my first fanfic for Ultra Maniac!! So- so!! Please read and review!! Onegai!!  
  
"MUTUAL FEELINGS"  
  
"I'm glad that you decided not to be the princess".  
  
"Uhm! Ayu-chan!"  
  
"Well I wonder what were you thinking?? You seemed to be more motivated in collecting the stones. And also.. The prince is so Good-looking!"  
  
"Well, at least I have a good-looking Tsujiai too." whispering to herself.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ahh... nothing. Nothing!"  
  
"Well I just thought that you will marry him, I think the prince somehow looks like Tsujiai, and crazy of me that I thought you were collecting the stones for him"  
  
"Ayu, wasn't it I told you before that it's not Tsujiai, the one I like is not Tsujiai?"  
  
"Hai, Doshite? Why did you lie to me, Nina?"  
  
"Heeh??!!! How come? How come that you know that I'm lying? How come?"  
  
"I used the love thermometer on you!"  
  
"Heh??????!!!!?"  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Kaji? Tsujiai?" Nina blushed  
  
"Tateishi... Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Hai, Nina! I'll just talk with Kaji okay? Don't get so excited, ne?" walking with Kaji towards the school library.  
  
"Ahh!!!!!! Ayu-chan!!!"  
  
"What would you get excited to? Nina?"  
  
"Ahhhhhh... Nothing, nothing" Nina lied  
  
"Ah!!!! Tsujiai" Nina stared at him  
  
"Anou..."  
  
Nina was distracted by him. He handed over a thing to Nina. It is the book that they bought in the bookstore when they watched the UFO movie...  
  
"You can borrow it."  
  
"hontoni!? Yokata!! Harigato, Tsujiai..." she dropped the book that he handed over as she was squeezed tightly by Tsujiai...  
  
She was suddenly pulled into his arms until her head is resting on his chest.. She loved it. She really wanted to stay like this forever  
  
"Nina! Baca!! You made me worry!! Do you know that? I haven't slept at all! I was so worried that you may not come to see us again. Tateishi was so sad. And...."  
  
Nina felt like crying... She was so glad to be in Tsujiai's arms. She dreamt of something like this before. But now she can feel it. He was so warm that Nina felt blushing. She was trembling now..  
  
"Gomene, Tsujiai.. I really wanted to tell you that I don't want you to forget me. And that I really want to stay. I don't want to marry anybody. But at least I just like it being with you."  
  
It was a long silence and Nina tilted her head to see Tsujiai's face  
  
"Tsujiai, Nina always likes you, and when we were inside the Dark zone I really don't worry after all we will be together and..."  
  
"I like you very much Nina" he leaned towards Nina as their lips met. It was the first time for the both of them and they seem to be wishing that the time will stop and stay like this forever. They broke the kiss and  
  
"Nina please, don't leave anymore! I'll stay with you forever, like this forever." And he kissed her once more.  
  
-   
  
"Yuki doshtano?"  
  
"Quiet there Eya!" Yuki staring at the Nina and Tsujiai kissing each other  
  
"Tsujiai? I really didn't thought that all this time the one that he likes the most is Sakura" Eya said  
  
"Yes Eya, I thought it was Ayu, Tsujiai seems to be getting along with Ayu and I really haven't thought of it. How dare them to be kissing inside the school!"  
  
"Ha?" Tsujiai felt someone looking at them  
  
"Doshtano? Tsujiai?"  
  
"I just thought someone is spying on us we better leave."  
  
"Hai" - - - -- - - On the other hand, Ayu and Kaji were sitting down on a bench near the library. "What did Sakura tell you, is that the reason why she didn't say goodbye to you?"  
  
"Iie, she's in love with Tsujiai"  
  
"Heh?!!!! Sakura? I never even thought of that. Hontoni?!"  
  
"She is. She's keeping it all this time, I even didn't notice it at first, but I know her, she is so much in love with Tsujiai.."  
  
"So why did she bother herself to collect the stones?"  
  
"Nina likes to improve her magic, and Tsujiai always wish her good luck. She did it for Tsujiai"  
  
"Naruhodo.. You know Ayu, Tsujiai likes Nina much more than Nina likes him. I am afraid that Tsujiai was in a great pain when Nina collected the stones. It is just like he can't move on since he doesn't want to be in Nina's way in collecting them."  
  
"Kaji-kun! Aya-Chan!"  
  
"oi! Nina! Tsujiai"  
  
"What are you talking about, lovers?" Tsujiai teased them  
  
"Nothing, really, anou, Tsujiai do you have something to tell us?" Ayu asked  
  
"O! I have four tickets for a concert I hope we could go together?"  
  
"Love fare concert to be exact" Kaji added  
  
Tateishi and I will go."  
  
"Yo!! Ne-Sakura-san, would you mind going with me?"  
  
"Iie. I don't mind at all."  
  
- - - - "Eya, we will go there.. you and me! We will not let them go together, understand?"  
  
"Hai, YUKI"  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
OKAY that is it!! Hehe!! YUKI will be well introduce in the next chapter so look forward to it entitle "TSUJIAI'S TRUE FEELINGS"  
  
Hope ya like it!!  
  
Ja  
  
RIASUKI 


End file.
